bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Soifon1219
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shiratori Cullen page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shiratori Cullen (Talk) 12:17, May 3, 2010 Vandalizing an admins account In retrospect i should ban you for life, but im not because you showed enough respect to admit you did wrong......i commend you on that, the article you created has been restored, but you have only 2 short weeks to fix it and make it un crossover and original or it shall be deleted again.--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:00, May 3, 2010 (UTC) PS: Im sorry but no we cannot be friends because of what you did, it was immature and disrespectful to the administration. Hmmm... well, I'm not much for training but if you'd like --Dusk-sama (対談) 00:26, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :alright but not yet. I'll alert you when I am ready--Dusk-sama (対談) 02:41, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Characters Your characters require an infobox. See Seireitou Kawahiru for an infobox. Simply click edit, then copy the infobox, which is the text between the brackets near the top of the page, and paste it to your chars, modified for them, of course. --Thepantheon 14:21, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 goto Official Bleach Fan Fiction Gotei 13, see whats open--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 13:15, May 11, 2010 (UTC) they are fine aslong as you dont godmod--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 15:31, May 12, 2010 (UTC) he made his a long time ago, and were trying to not have multiple gotei because of the Fan-Canon Bleach - Generation III. --''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 06:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Nice char! I saw your char a few mins ago and I think he has a lot of potential, I wish you luck for all your creations! Lone Black Garuga 12:23, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The Hitsuke Uchiga one hehehehehe light and darkness........ havent seen that for a while Lone Black Garuga 13:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I hope he gets stronger because his actually pretty cool, hehehehhehe and here's a guide about godmodding incase you wanna know <Guide to Godmodding> Have a nice day! --Lone Black Garuga 11:40, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Testing Testing my Signature DarkNight 19:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Question I dont remember--''不滅王 くらやみ - "Immortal King of Darkness"'' (吐露 - "Speak Your Mind"| ) 21:08, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Its ok but......... Margin's fighting style is more like a random street fighting style. Hitsuke might not learn much from him as he never went to shinigami academy. Its ok if you want hitsuke to become a random unpredictable fighter. Lone Black Garuga 23:23, June 3, 2010 (UTC) And Congrats by the way! lol Lone Black Garuga 23:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) K then.....But can you wait until i finish An Evening Hunt with User:Sadow-sama....hehehe Lone Black Garuga 02:49, June 5, 2010 (UTC) U can start the article if u want....hehehe....here's a suggestion title: Hitsuke's unlikey teacher: Margin! lol hehehe Lone Black Garuga 13:08, June 6, 2010 (UTC) I'm finished......ur turn Lone Black Garuga 04:26, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Done..ur up Lone Black Garuga 04:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Done..ur up Lone Black Garuga 05:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Not really......heheh and ur turn Lone Black Garuga 05:09, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Ur down. lol hehehe ur go Lone Black Garuga 05:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for fixing the properties thing. Firegod00 16:30, June 11, 2010 (UTC) You charecters are cool too. No joke.Firegod00 16:37, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Hitsuke. Did you check out Loran yet? And befor you say someting is off, the infobox got messed up and I can't figure out why. Firegod00 16:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC)